pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Johto
The Johto region is the second region to be explored, located to the west of Kanto. Johto and Kanto are part of one large continent, with everything to the west of the Indigo Plateau considered part of Johto. Because of the close proximity of these two regions, they both share the same location for the Pokémon League. Johto is also the tiniest region, but Nintendo made up for it by including Kanto in the same game, but Kanto was also smaller for some reason. Probably because even though Johto was small, it had a real lot. This region was first revealed in Gold/Silver/Crystal, along with 100 previously unknown Pokémon. In the Generation II games, the player's home town is New Bark Town, where they can choose either Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile as their first Pokémon. Geography The terrain of Johto is similar to that of Kanto, with a jagged mountain range in the north-east, descending to a boundless ocean in the south-west. Locations Cities/Towns * New Bark Town * Cherrygrove City * Violet City * Azalea Town * Goldenrod City * Ecruteak City * Olivine City * Cianwood City * Mahogany Town * Blackthorn City Areas of Interest * Ruins of Alph * Slowpoke Well * Union Cave * Ilex Forest * Radio Tower * National Park * Tin Tower\Bell Tower * Burned Tower * Sprout Tower * Whirl Islands * Safari Zone (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) * Dark Cave * Mt. Mortar * Lake of Rage * Dragon's Den * Tohjo Falls * Indigo Plateau * Battle Frontier (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) * Mt. Silver * Sinjoh Ruins (HeartGold and SoulSilver only only after recieving Wi-Fi Event Arceus) Routes Johto's routes start where Kanto left off: routes in Johto are numbered 29-48, where Kanto's are 1-28. 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) 48 (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) Johto League The Johto League is the greatest aspiration of all Trainers. Because they are neighboring regions, Johto and Kanto share the same Elite Four, located at Indigo Plateau. One Badge from each Johto Gym is required to enter. Gym Leaders Real-life Connection Following the tradition, the Johto region is based off of a real-world region of Japan, the Kansai region, just as Kanto is based off of the real Kanto region in Japan. Reappearance As of May, 2009, information about Johto reappearing in two new DS games, called HeartGold & SoulSilver, has been confirmed for a release date in the March of 2010. Before this news there was only speculation, particularly because in the Generation IV games Diamond & Pearl, there is location pointer data (for a captured Pokémon's status screen) that includes a reference to Johto, much like it does for Kanto and Hoenn when a Pokémon is migrated forward from Generation III. Trivia * Johto is the last region to be featured on a newer handheld (GBA & DS). * Johto was the first region to introduce areas to plant berries. * Johto is the only region to display a new female main character when the game returned for a newer system release. *Johto may be based off Japan. As some cultures and cities in game are based off japanese culture. *Johto released the lowest new amount of pokemon. Category:Geography Category:Pokemon Regions Category:Regions